How Happy We Will Be
by Devon Shea
Summary: Balinor escapes Uther's clutches and winds up enchanted by the woman he finds and her village.


It had been a narrow escape and Balinor thanked his lucky stars that Gaius had been able to warn him of the king's plans to capture him and Kilgharrah. Now the two were flying as far from Camelot as fast as they could. "Do you have any clue where you're going, Kil?" the Dragonlord shouted to his oldest friend, the wind from their flight whipping the words away.

"Of course, I do."

"Hmm." Balinor wasn't sure if the dragon had heard the doubtful sound, but was reminded of Kilgharrah's excellent hearing when the beast decided to drop a few feet without warning him, leaving his stomach at the old height. "Giant buzzard." A rumbly laugh answered the old insult.

A bit later the dragon started descending toward a clearing by a lake. Balinor patted his neck as he dismounted and stood still with his legs quivering. Riding a dragon was definitely not like riding a horse. Their broader backs made the position much more uncomfortable and sitting like that for more than an hour made it hard to walk for a while after getting off. Balinor rested his arm over Kilgharrah's neck as he waited for his legs to stop shaking long enough to walk over to the trees and take care of a few necessities.

"So, how much longer to that village that Gaius told us about? You do know where it is, right?"

Kilgharrah sighed again from his position laid out like a giant cat soaking up a sunbeam. "I don't know why I put up with your constant insults, Balinor." He opened one great eye and peered at the smirking man. "Yes. I know where it is. It will probably take another four hours' flight. Obviously, we'll be breaking that up to deal with your human frailties."

"So, we'll be there tomorrow. Uther's men are probably two full days behind us thanks to your speed." Balinor nodded as he rubbed his thighs. "Good. Maybe we can even stop for the night in a few hours. I'd rather not ride into Ealdor on the back of a dragon. We're going to have to hide you somewhere."

Kilgharrah's wings rustled in irritation from the reminder that he might not be welcome. "Gaius mentioned some caves I may be able to occupy."

"I'm not entirely sure if I like the idea of living in Ceolwald's kingdom. He's getting on in years and that son of his is, well, he's odd."

Kilgharrah's eyes closed, "As long as it's not living under Uther's rule."

* * *

Ealdor was just over the rise. Balinor hefted the pack he carried a little higher. He'd traded for a few things at the larger village he and Kilgharrah had passed over the day before. The dragon had let him off a few miles away and he'd backtracked and come around to it from the opposite direction so the villagers wouldn't think he was with the huge flying lizard they'd seen overhead the hour before.

Once Balinor had obtained the necessities, he'd bid the merchants farewell and left the village in the direction opposite Ealdor and then met up with Kilgharrah a few miles down the road. Flying in a wide arc to avoid being seen by the villagers again, Kilgharrah headed for the small mountains in the distance to find a nice cave to dwell in for as long as he and Balinor stayed in Ealdor. He'd never been so nervous to enter a village before. He'd almost always had Kilgharrah at his back before. This time instead of a dragon he felt a great, big target painted on said back.

It was the evening and Balinor was tempted to just return to the caves and try this in the morning instead. He took a deep breath as he crested the hill. There it was. Ealdor. He only hoped he would find the welcome Gaius promised him. After all, it had been decades since the physician had lived there. Things could have changed considerably in the time he'd been living in Camelot.

A few people were out and about, tidying things up for the evening before first sleep. His entry to the village did not go unnoticed. He looked for the tell-tale signs of the tavern that must be part of the village and headed toward the largest building when he saw a child dart into a house in front of him and he watched a man come out of it right after, throwing a vest on over his shirt quickly, headed in Balinor's direction.

"Hello, friend." The man caught up to Balinor and started walking with him as he slowed down on his way to what he assumed was the tavern.

Balinor smiled back. "Hello. You the headman?"

"I am." The man nodded. "Michael."

"Balinor. I'm most likely just passing through, but I need a place to stay for the night." He pointed to the building. "Is that the tavern?"

Michael laughed, "Oh, gods, we're too small to have a tavern. No, that's a communal barn." His laugh subsided. "You're welcome to bed down with the animals, if you like, but if it were me, I'd see if Hunith would take you in."

The name sounded familiar. "Hunith?"

"Aye, she's our healer. Well, the closest we have to one, anyway." Michael started leading Balinor towards the outskirts of the village. "Her brother sends her all sorts of things from Camelot. When we can get merchants to come this way, that is."

"Camelot?"

"Aye. He's a physician for the king, is our Gaius. His parents died a few years ago, gods bless them. Hunith tends their patch, but it's too much for one woman, so some of us pitch in. In return, she uses what her brother sends her to keep us alive when we do stupid things like try to chop off our legs." The two men had arrived at a neat little cottage, and Michael had knocked on the door as he finished his words.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal a pretty, young woman. Balinor could see Gaius in the shape of her eyes, but that was where the resemblance ended, thank the gods. Gaius was many things, but pretty was not one of them. Her eyes glanced over the two men in the twilight. "Michael? Is someone injured?"

"No, Hunith. I was wondering if you might put up a traveler for the night."

Hunith looked at Balinor more closely. "Balinor, mistress. I'd be happy to help in your patch in payment for a cot."

She nodded. "Of course, come in. I was just about to have supper. I can add more to the stew, and I have plenty of bread."

Balinor smiled. "I'd be grateful. It's been a long journey."

Michael clapped his hand on Balinor's shoulder. "I'll see you on the morrow, Balinor. I can show you Hunith's patch." He nodded at Hunith. "I'll see you in the morning, too, Hunith. Sally's not feeling quite right. Maybe you can come over and see her?"

"Of course, Michael." She closed the door gently after he left and turned to Balinor, her face wreathed in a grin. "They were wed three months ago. I think I'm sure exactly what's wrong with her."

Balinor chuckled as he set down his pack by the table. "I have a feeling she'll be getting worse for six or seven months before she gets better then, eh?"

"Precisely." Hunith hurried over to the hearth and dipped some more water to add to the stew that was simmering in a small pot, throwing some root vegetables in to thicken it up a bit. "It'll take a bit for the carrots to cook. They'll be alright if they're not fully done, but I'm sure you'd like them not quite so crunchy."

She motioned for him to sit on the other chair. "Please, let me take your cloak. It's so rare that I get a visitor who isn't bleeding or in distress."

Balinor handed her his cloak and sat on the chair. An awkward silence permeated the air. He wasn't sure what to say to her. The normal court gibberish didn't seem to apply here. He was used to lords and ladies talking about politics or dragons talking about things like destiny that made no sense to any sane person. Kilgharrah was good for that last little bit. He was a seer among dragons and one of the oldest and most respected. Balinor usually had a good laugh at that, especially when the overgrown lizard was whispering in his mind exactly what he thought of the people at court.

"So, Balinor. That's an unusual name. I believe my brother has spoken of a Balinor in his letters." Hunith stirred the stew, her shoulders tight. "Is the friend of yours that he mentioned nearby?"

Balinor grinned. Hunith may not look much like her brother, but she certainly had his sharp mind. "He's close. Not too close."

"Ah, good. You may wish to let him know that the locals hunt the woods on this side of the river, but leave the other side for the bandits who live closer than we'd like." She turned and smiled mischievously. "No one would ever know if a few less of them were around."

Balinor chuckled. "I'll let him know when I see him." He sat back, relaxing for the first time in days.

"So, how is my brother?" Hunith put the lid back on the pot and retrieved two plates and mugs from a shelf next to the hearth. She poured some ale from the jug she'd retrieved when she'd lifted the trapdoor for the root cellar to get the carrots and sat in the chair across from Balinor. "I haven't received a letter from him in months."

"He's as well as can be, given everything that's been happening. Alice had to run."

"Oh, no. He was so happy with her."

Balinor nodded sadly. "I know. His face lit up around her, but she refused to stop using magic, and, well, I'm sure he told you about the king's folly."

"He did. The queen died, and he blames it on magic." Hunith shook her head sadly. "Poor woman. And the poor little prince."

"You don't feel sorry for Uther?" Balinor had known Uther for nearly his entire life. He wasn't an easy man, but he had been softer with Ygraine. Balinor had never been in love, so he couldn't understand what Uther was going through, but he hoped he'd never get as angry if he ever found himself in the same situation.

Hunith's smile was obviously forced. "Of course I feel sorry that he lost his wife, but he still has his son, doesn't he? Starting a crusade to punish and kill magic-users because he blames one doesn't seem like a very noble thing to do."

Balinor nodded. He could see where she was coming from. He and he other Dragonlords had said the same thing. They had depended upon Uther's good will to keep him from turning on them, but Uther had finally decided the fate of the dragons and it was not a kind one. "He's not the man he used to be. Ygraine's death has changed him."

"Forgive me for not feeling too much sympathy for him. From what Gaius told me and from the people that have traveled through here have said, Camelot is no longer safe for many people. I've treated more wounds from torture than I ever would have expected to see. And I know the other healers in the villages close by would say the same."

Hunith's forced smile dropped into a scowl. "People are leaving Camelot and trying to get as far away as possible. If they're lucky, Ceowald's people don't find them. If they aren't, well, Ceowald and his son have no problem with sorcerers in their armies, whether that be by choice or by force."

She stood and stirred the stew again, letting Balinor turn that over in his mind.

* * *

The next morning, Balinor stood next to Hunith, laughing along with her as she tried to show him precisely how to hoe a straight line for the fifth time. "I'm just not cut out to be a farmer, Hunith."

"No, you definitely are not." She looked at the crooked line in the ground and shook her head. "I hope you handle a sword much better than you do a hoe, because that is terrible."

"I do. Don't worry." He picked up the hoe and dug it into the ground once more, determined to make at least one straight line before the day was over.

"Well, Balinor, not sure you'll earn your keep that way." Balinor looked over at the fence and saw Michael grinning.

He started to grin back until he saw a knight coming their way. The man was in Ceowald's colors, his hand resting comfortably on the hilt of the sword by his side. It took all Balinor could to just maintain a polite smile as he mentally prepared himself for the fight that he feared might be coming.

"Kit! You're home." Hunith hurried to the gate and gave the knight a hug.

"Hunith! You look tired, as usual." The wide smile on the knight's face took the sting out of his words.

"Well, thank you. Remind me how you managed to be charming enough to marry my best friend?" Hunith shook her head and turned toward Balinor. "Sir Kit, this is Balinor. He's attempting to help me prep the patch in return for some truly mediocre stew and a pallet on the floor last night."

Kit laughed. "I've had your stews. They're not mediocre." He set his arm along her shoulder and hugged her again. "Welcome to Ealdor, Balinor. Are you staying long?"

Balinor shrugged, trying to be cautious. This knight of Ceowald's appeared to be genuinely friendly, but he couldn't really afford to let his guard down. "Not sure. I guess that will depend on if Hunith will allow me to continue to occupy her floor in return for my," he looked down at his attempts to hoe a straight line, "admittedly pathetic efforts at farming."

Kit laughed. "Don't worry. My wife's father despairs of me ever getting a straight line." Kit looked Balinor straight in the eye. "Sometimes one's talents lie elsewhere." He patted his sword.

Balinor nodded his head. It was obvious this man wouldn't be fooled, but he wasn't drawing steel, either. "No, my real talents lie with a carving knife." Balinor paused for a beat. "I'm a rather skilled woodworker, actually."

"Really?" Michael looked interested. He tilted his head toward Hunith. "Mind if I steal him to look at some of the things Aekley left unfinished when he died?"

Hunith shrugged. "I have no problem with that." She smirked. "It'll give me a chance to fix his furrows."

Balinor chuckled and propped his hoe against the fence as he walked around to the gate. "I'm glad I provide you such amusement, my lady."

* * *

Balinor had never been so grateful that his uncle had taught him woodworking as he was the next few days. Apparently, when the villager talented in such things had died in a flash flood the previous fall, there were a number of things that he'd been working on or was going to work on that the villagers had either let go or tried their best to fix themselves. Balinor was able to fix most of them without too much difficulty, but a few tasks were going to require some time.

While he slowly settled into life in Ealdor, he realized that this was a place he could love. The people were friendly, unless you counted Simmons, but he was just one of those people who thrived on being unhappy. He had work that was enjoyable. There was none of the politicking and court maneuvering that had driven him up the wall as the Dragonlords' ambassador at Uther's court. And there was Hunith.

Balinor took off to the mountains to hunt every few days and catch up with Kilgharrah. He enjoyed his time with his dragon friend and the two of them were just lounging in a glade, Balinor sitting back against his friend's forearm when they heard some rustling. Balinor stood and picked up his sword to face whatever had found them. The brush parted and Hunith's face poked through.

"Sorry to bother you, Balinor, but I needed some herbs from over there." She smiled, appearing completely at ease with having intruded upon an armed man and a dragon. Balinor had no words. "Hello, Sir Dragon. I'm Hunith. Gaius is my brother."

Kilgharrah nodded his head and rumbled. "I am Kilgharrah. I am pleased to meet you." He shifted slightly, revealing a patch of plants behind him. "It is Lady's Mantle, is it not?"

Hunith's smile widened. "It is. You know herbs?"

"My dear, I am one of the Great Dragons. There is much that I know."

Balinor snorted. "His mate is bonded to a Healer. We've both had to listen to Rob's lectures until we've been put to sleep by them. Don't let him fool you. He doesn't know everything." Balinor let out a short cry when a swipe of Kilgharrah's tail knocked him off his feet. "Giant buzzard."

Hunith laughed at their bickering. She walked over to the plant and started to pick a few leaves. "I'm not taking much. It's a bit early to harvest, but I just realized I've almost run out."

Balinor picked up the brace of rabbits he'd caught with his snares and was ready to leave by the time Hunith was done. "I'll walk you back to the village, Hunith."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"I want to." He turned and placed his hand on Kilgharah's neck. "See you in a few days, old friend."

Kilgharrah nodded at him and then turned toward Hunith. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hunith. Hopefully we'll meet again before we move on."

Hunith's breath caught momentarily, but she still nodded and smiled back at the dragon. "I hope so, too."

* * *

Balinor had been in the village for almost a month before reality came crashing down upon his ears. Sir Kit rode into the village one day after his latest patrol was finished and he'd been released to visit his wife.

Balinor was still kipping on Hunith's floor while he helped Michael build an addition to his house that would become the small tavern the entire village was looking forward to. After many repeated failures attempting to farm, the consensus was that he made a much better woodwright. There had been a few times during his stay that he'd helped Hunith with an injured villager. There had even been one notable occasion that he'd helped her nurse a village child's puppy back to health after it tangled with a very angry badger.

He was starting to really feel comfortable here when Sir Kit clapped his hand on Balinor's shoulder and asked if he could speak with him for a few minutes. The smile on Kit's face didn't extend to his eyes. He led him to his own home, a small cottage that was far too simple for a man his rank but suited him just fine. He unbuckled his sword belt and placed it on the table next to the two men. "Ceowald received an envoy from Camelot before I left. The envoy was asking for passage through the kingdom to hunt down an escaped Dragonlord." Kit looked up from the jug of ale while he poured two mugs. "The description sounded similar, but the name made me sure. With a name as distinctive as yours, you couldn't just assume a new one?"

Balinor lifted the mug and toasted the knight with it, shrugging. "I didn't expect to be here long. Maybe a few days at most."

"Yes, well, Ceowald sent the envoy back with a firm 'no', but he'd love to get his hands on a Dragonlord and the dragons they command." Kit sat in the chair farthest from the door, obviously trying to make Balinor a little less nervous. "He told all of us to keep an eye out for any strangers that may fit your description. Now, I would be quite happy if my king never got his hands on any dragons. Even happier if the same could be said about his son."

"So, what are you going to do?" Balinor took the other chair and sipped his ale. Kit could turn him in and probably get a reward. He could move his family from this place into Ceowald's castle and become an influential member of his court.

"Me? I'm going to enjoy a drink with my newest friend as he decides whether or not he's going to move on, or figure out some other way to disguise himself."

Balinor chuckled humorlessly. "Damn that Uther. I was starting to like it here."

"Like the village or the village healer?" Kit's lips lifted in a tiny smile.

Balinor shrugged. "Can't it be both?"

* * *

His conversation with Kit was short. His conversation with Kilgharrah lasted much longer. The dragon wanted to leave immediately, not even taking the time for Balinor to go back to Hunith's hut for his possessions. The argument was bitter, but Balinor prevailed, heading back to the village for the evening.

Dinner that night was silent, with Balinor sitting across from Hunith distractedly picking at the meal she'd made. She watched him, trying to fill in the silence with a few awkward sentences until she gave up after he agreed to chop down a tree on the edge of the village with his bare hands.

"Balinor, if you decide to tell me what happened when Kit arrived today, let me know, alright?" She cleaned up the table, leaving Balinor alone with his thoughts.

Balinor eventually looked up from the mug he was fiddling with. "I'm sorry, Hunith. Kit and Kilgharrah reminded me today how dangerous it is for me here. Dangerous for me and for the people around me. Apparently Ceowald won't let Uther's men look for me, but he wants me, or rather, Kilgharrah, for himself." Their eyes met. "Tell me I'm crazy for still wanting to stay here."

"I can't, because I don't want you to go." Hunith gave a tiny shrug.

They both smiled shyly when they realized they had both been fighting their attraction to each other. Balinor was used to the court ladies, bolder in their speech, yet not as honest. This woman in front of him may have been a bit more reserved, but she was perfectly capable of ordering him or any other person about. She teased him and made him smile when proved quite clearly that he was no farmer.

Balinor set the mug to the side and stood. He slowly walked over to her and reached his hand out for hers, waiting patiently while she took a deep breath then took his hand in her own, her head ducking down to cover the blush that stole across her cheeks. He grinned as he reached with his free hand and tugged her chin up. He wanted to see that blush. Her eyes. Her smile.

He nodded to himself as he leaned in to meet her lips with his. Their first kiss was simple, a mere brush of the lips. Balinor held his breath as he moved a step closer to her, his hand sliding from her chin to her neck and then her shoulder. He enjoyed the silky feel of her skin on his work-roughened hands, dimly wondering if she found the rough texture uncomfortable.

As their kiss intensified, Balinor felt her hand reach around his back. His own slid down her shoulder until he held her close to him. The kiss would have gone forever if the need for air hadn't gotten in the way. The two broke apart for a moment, eyes opening to stare deeply into the other's, and they resumed, losing themselves in the first flush of acknowledging their feelings for each other.

* * *

By the time Kit left to return to Ceowald's service a few days later, Balinor had decided he was staying. Kilgharrah was unhappy at first, but had come around when he realized just how happy being around Hunith made Balinor. The dragon liked her easy manner with him. It was usually more difficult for women not raised in a Dragonlord family to accept the dragon partner of their lover but Hunith had simply decided that Kilgharrah was Balinor's very large, scaly, flying brother.

The addition to Michael's cottage was nearly finished when a small contingent of Ceowald's soldiers was sighted by some of the village children as they fished in the stream. Michael nodded knowingly when Balinor told him he'd be making himself scarce for the next day or two. "If they've just passed the stream, you have about twenty minutes before they get here."

"Thanks, Michael."

"We really do need to have a talk later, Bal."

Balinor had nodded back as he left the headman to rush toward Hunith's hut for his hunting gear. She was down at Simmons' hut checking on his mother, so Balinor didn't have time to say goodbye before he left through the fields to join Kilgharrah until the soldiers were gone. He stayed with Kilgharrah the entire night just to ensure they were truly gone, putting up with the dragon's subtle and not-so-subtle hints that the two of them should leave Ealdor and travel further east to safety.

"I would venture that Hunith would even be willing to leave the village if she were with you."

Balinor shook his head. "No, Kil, she wouldn't. This is her home and these are her people. She's invested in their care and well-being."

"Do you mean to say that what you have isn't worth her investing in?"

"No! I want to be with her, Kil. I really want to stay here. You even like this forest, you know you do. These people have accepted me in a way the courtiers never did. At court, I had to play nice with all the adders. Here, the only person I work to be nice to is Simmons, and he's just grumpy, not ready to plant a knife in my back to get a leg up and gain the ear of the king."

"It is peaceful here." Kilgharrah rested his head on his talons, closing his eyes and blocking out the setting sun. He sighed, the deep breath pushing Balinor up and down where he sat propped against Kilgharrah's side. "I simply worry about Ceowald. We dragons and certainly the Dragonlords never trusted him. We never kept an envoy at his court for a reason."

Balinor sighed himself. "I know, Kil. And you're right. Ceowald is a danger, but where will we not be in the situation of having to play politics even if we travel further east. Any king that sees you is going to want to control you, folly that it might be to attempt."

The dragon rumbled, either in agreement or annoyance at the idea of someone trying to control him.

"At least here, we have friends. I think you'd even like Kit. He's certainly not an idiot and knows you're around here somewhere."

"And here you get to finally have a mate." Kilgharrah blew a puff of air out the side of his mouth at Balinor, making his hair tumble around his face.

Balinor grinned, thinking about Hunith and her gentle smile, the one that so quickly slides into one of pure mischief. "Yeah. Yeah, I get a mate." He turned to Kilgharrah. "Is it foolish to feel this way for her after only knowing her for a month?"

Kilgharrah's own mouth quirked up. "I knew with Alkyone immediately upon meeting her. It was only her own stubbornness that caused us to wait before declaring for each other."

Balinor chuckled, having heard the story from Alkyone, and frankly, believing her version more than Kilgharrah's. "You mean she thought you were an idiot and made you prove yourself."

"That is one way to put it. Not the right way, but-"

"But that's the way Alkyone puts it. If you want me to tell her you said she's wrong the next time we see her, then fine. Keep digging a hole for yourself. Because I will."

"You are my bonded Dragonlord, not hers." Kilgharrah's eye had opened and he was glaring at the human falling asleep against his side.

"Yes, but she doesn't have a fondness for strange riddles and tells me straight what her opinion is when I ask it."

Kilgharrah snorted. "If I made your life easy, you'd be boring, just like Rob."

Balinor smiled as he let himself relax completely. Kilgharrah was warm. The night was gentle, and he had a mate to dream about. Decisions about the future could be made in the harsh light of day.

* * *

Balinor approached the village carefully the next day. He had a brace of rabbits and a couple of pheasants to offer up as an apology for leaving without finishing the work on the tavern. He had decided to bring one of the rabbits to Widow Tula. She had been feeling poorly earlier in the week and would probably feel better with some fresh meat.

He was about to come around Hunith's hut when he saw one of the soldiers standing in the center of the street that ran through the village. He ducked back behind the hut and silently cursed. They should have been gone by now. As he stood there thinking quickly, he noticed Simmons glaring at the soldiers from his doorway down the way.

Balinor quickly waved at him, trying to get his attention. The grumpy man snorted and shook his head in disgust, but started walking slowly toward Hunith's hut and Balinor's hiding place. He strolled casually, but with purpose, surprisingly good at looking as if he was on an innocuous task as he joined Balinor. "Simmons, why are they still here?"

Simmons glared at the wall as if he could stare a hole right through the soldier. "Their commander has decided we'll make a good place to set up a command post while they look for some rogue Dragonlord from Camelot." Simmons turned his head back toward Balinor. "I don't know where you've stashed your dragon, but if I were you, I'd get back to him and get out of here."

Balinor started. He hadn't realized Simmons had figured out who he was.

"Not stupid, Balinor. I just don't care who or what you are." Simmons' eyes and normally gruff voice actually softened a bit. "You've been good for Hunith and that woman is one of the nicest people I've ever encountered. I know it's not saying much, but I spent my time as a soldier for Ceowald. I've met more people than I care to." He reached up and scratched under the hat covering his greying hair. "You may not be able to farm worth a damn, but you didn't even pause to step in and finish what Aekley couldn't. Michael trusts you, and I know Sir Kit has figured it out and he trusts you. He's a good man for all that he's a noble and a knight. Not afraid to get his hands dirty."

Balinor wasn't sure what to say. This was the nicest he'd seen Simmons in the entire month he'd been here and it was also the most he'd heard him say at one time. He would have said for certain that Simmons would have been the one to turn him over to Ceowald's men if given the chance. It was disconcerting to have to admit he was so wrong about the man. He handed the rabbits and pheasant off to Simmons. "See that Hunith, Anna, and Widow Tula get a rabbit each, please. The pheasants are for Michael. Keep one of the rabbits for yourself. Tell Hunith I'll be back, but I think I'll just make myself scarce for a time."

"Alright." Simmons nodded as he accepted the animals. "Balinor, be careful. I served with the commander. Unlike the soldiers, he's not an idiot. He's one of the few of Ceowald's guard that has a brain. He'll definitely search the forest."

Balinor grinned. "Well, Kilgharrah and I have a few tricks up our sleeves. We'll be alright. Thanks, Simmons." He turned and made his way back to the forest, staying out of the view of anyone from the village.

* * *

Balinor stayed in the forest for three more days. He hunted for Kilgharrah since the dragon didn't dare fly in case he was spotted by Ceowald's men. Each day Balinor headed back to an area that he could spy on the village to see if they were still there. When the soldiers finally gave up their search of the area, he returned.

Hunith saw him coming from the trees and ran to embrace him. "Balinor, I was so worried! They almost stayed another day."

Balinor kissed his lover gently. "I'm fine. They never even got close to us in the forest." He cupped her cheek in his hand, smiling gently at her. "Kilgharrah's a bit peeved since I couldn't hunt enough for him, but now that they're gone he'll have a bit of a feast."

Hunith smiled back nervously, Balinor's attempt to mollify her not actually working.

Michael called out from behind them, "Balinor! We thought you might have actually left for good."

He turned to face his friend. There were other villagers around, too. "No, I just had to get away for a bit."

One of the older villagers, a grizzled farmer who had tried to show him how to hoe a straight line even after the others had given up, walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to have you back, Bal."

"Thanks, Davies."

"Maybe you should try to change how you look, lad. That way you don't have to keep running off and hiding when the king's men come by." Davies patted his shoulder and walked past.

Balinor shrugged. It appeared his identity as a Dragonlord was no longer a secret, if it ever even had been. Hunith stroked her hand over his smooth cheek. "Maybe a beard?"

He snorted. "If I grow a beard, you'll be the one to have to get used to how it really feels."

"Just keep it neatly trimmed so you don't look like a hermit."

"As you wish, love." Balinor leaned his head down and rested his forehead against hers. The last three days had been harder than he'd imagined they would be. He never thought he could miss someone so much after only a month or so of knowing them.

That night when he held her in his arms sleep was elusive. Questions kept swirling through his brain. How long would Ceowald keep looking for him? What had happened to the other dragons and Dragonlords? Did any of them make it to safety? Was it wise to stay here, so close to Uther's lands?

Most importantly, if he had to make an actual run for it, would Hunith be willing to run with him? And if she was, would that even be fair to the gentle healer? She had a good life here. Certainly there were hardships, but she had friends and allies; a purpose. If she left Ealdor with Balinor she would be on the run and in danger until he and Kilgharrah found a safe haven. Even then, Balinor couldn't guarantee her safety if the rulers decided that the Dragonlords and their Dragonkin should be hunted forever.

Maybe it would just be better if he and Kilgharrah did leave. Without the Dragonlord's mate. Left here and made a show of leaving the area so Hunith and the people of Ealdor were safe.

Balinor pulled Hunith closer to him. He never wanted to let this woman go. He wanted nothing more than to settle here and become the village's woodwright. It was a far cry from the prestige and nobility he'd grown up with, but he could see no better life. Certainly not one where he left Hunith. Even if it was to keep her safe.

Eventually, even the thoughts racing through Balinor's mind couldn't compete with exhaustion and he slept.

* * *

Balinor let it lie the next day. He went back to working on Michael's addition and just let his thoughts simmer. He went back home that night with a few injuries thanks to inattention and a thumbnail that was definitely going to come off at some point in the next week.

Hunith clucked over his clumsiness and simply treated the thumb he'd smashed. Balinor watched her lean over his hand, her brown hair gently falling over her shoulders. He reached up and stroked it with his uninjured hand, smiling at her when she looked at him. "I've fallen madly in love with you, Hunith."

"Well, I hope so, since I'm just as in love with you, you silly man." Hunith patted the hand she was treating, wrapping a small bandage around his thumb. "You're going to lose that nail."

"I know." Balinor shrugged. "It won't be the first. Probably won't be the last." He looked down at his hand. He was happy creating things. The hands that were used to wielding a sword were getting used to wielding a hammer.

If only it were that easy. Balinor looked up at his mate and sighed. "I don't think I can stay here, Hunith."

Hunith's face shuttered. "And where will you go?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far enough away that you'll all be safe. Somewhere Uther and Ceowald's people can't find me."

Hunith slammed the pot of slave onto the table. Her mouth tightened as Balinor jumped a bit. "If you run now, without a place to go, you'll always be running. And you'll be running away from me. Running away from the people that have already decided that you're worth protecting."

She gestured to the door and outside of her hut. "We have taken you in. We trust you. We want to protect you as much as you want to protect us, you stubborn ass."

"But _I_ am the Dragonlord, Hunith. It is _my_ responsibility to protect others, not put them in danger." Balinor stood and spread his arms. "I love you and like all of them too much to willingly endanger them."

"And what does that mean for us? You leave me here while you go off running somewhere and I have no say about it? There are two of us in this relationship, Balinor, not one to make all of the decisions."

Balinor deflated and approached Hunith, folding her in his arms as she stood rigidly in his embrace. "I don't know. I don't know what the right thing to do is, Hunith. I do not want to leave you. But I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt because of me."

Hunith lifted her hand and placed it on Balinor's cheek. "I am willing to take the risk. Ceowald's soldiers are gone. Uther hasn't even been able to send his men across the border. They think you've gone. You are as safe here as you will be anywhere else. And I could contract some horrible disease tomorrow and die from that. So could you. Or I could get so angry at you that I smash you over the head with your own hammer."

Balinor chuckled. "That you could." He took her hand and kissed the palm. "I adore you."

"So you'll stay?"

"I'll stay."

* * *

Spring bled into summer and Balinor was marginally better at weeding than he was at hoeing. At least he was better at recognizing the plants they wanted to keep once Hunith and Widow Tula slapped his hands a few times when he reached for the wrong ones. He had managed to fix most of what Aekley left unfinished by the Solstice.

He still had periodic bouts of worrying over whether or not he should be staying in Ealdor, but those bouts became less frequent as the Solstice came closer. Kilgharrah had even settled into a nice routine. He told Balinor the forest provided a nice rest from the court maneuvering and politics he'd dealt with for the last few years. Besides, it was well-covered enough that he could take off when he wanted to and just travel a bit, knowing that Balinor was staying in one place.

Of course, getting more settled in the village didn't necessarily mean all stress was gone from his life. On the contrary, as he got closer to the Solstice, he found himself trying to figure out just how to ask Hunith to marry him. He knew she'd say yes, but he just had no clue how to ask her.

The few times he asked Michael, or even Kit on his rare times home, how he should do it, they just laughed at him. The most humiliating time was when he'd gotten drunk in Michael's tavern and barely remembered what happened the night before. His only real memory was of Simmons whapping him upside the head and telling him to 'just ask the bloody woman already'.

Now it was a week before Solstice and he still hadn't plucked up the nerve to do it. He slept with her nightly. He helped her do the laundry. He tried to help her with the plot. She had held his head the morning after his drunken revelries. She was his mate. She was the love of his life and he'd never deny it. So why was he, a Dragonlord, a warrior as powerful as any knight, a nobleman who had been richer than the entirety of ten Ealdors before Uther went off his rocker.

The two of them worked silently to prepare their breakfast. Hunith glanced up at him every so often, just small looks, but not nearly covert enough for him to miss. He knew he did the same. When they sat down to eat their meals, he was still quiet.

Hunith sighed when they were halfway through and put down her spoon. "I can't do this, Balinor."

"What?" Balinor's heart stopped. Did Hunith no longer want to be with him? Had he waited too long and lost his true love to his dithering?

Hunith grinned, the mischievous smile that flipped his heart over, "I'm done waiting for you to ask me, so I'm going to ask you. Will you marry me, Balinor?"

Balinor was pretty sure he did a credible imitation of a landed fish for a few seconds before he met her grin with his own. "I was going to ask you, you know."

"I know, but if I waited for you to do it, we'd be welcoming our grandchildren before you finally got around to it."

Balinor could only laugh. "Yes, Hunith. I would be honored to be your husband. And father to any children we might be blessed with." He reached over and held her hand, "So, how does the Solstice sound?"

"It sounds marvelous." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

That night in the tavern, a close observation of the people attending the impromptu celebration of Hunith and Balinor's betrothal would have caught Michael discreetly turning over a few coins to Kit once the details of the proposal came out.

* * *

**Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC. This is going to be the first in a canon-divergent series. I've an idea of where I'm going, but I'm going to take my time to develop it.**


End file.
